The Supertstar (re-upload)
by Toraky
Summary: Note:Here's the re-upload of my very first fanfiction, this time with a better translation, better writing. I hope you'll enjoy this new version. Story: Unshelled, Penny is a shape-shifting fairy-like creature beloved by all Elmore. But not everyone loves her. In fact, a group of caped guys named "The interceptors", fearing her unstable powers, will seek a way to destroy her.
1. The prologue

**The prologue**

One day Penny had a strange dream. But this has a little to do with the story which I'm going to relate.

She was standing in a dark place illuminated by a big pale of light with no one around.

She started wandering around then she heard a voice coming from nowhere.

"My mind is clearer now. At last all too well I can see how this story soon will end!"

Penny turned around: still no one in sight.

"If you strip away….the myth….you will see how this story soon will end!"

A moment of silence.

"Penny!"

A human boy appeared. He was wearing a blue shirt with a rainbow printed on. He also looked worried for some reason.

"We've started to believe the things we said of you. We really do believe this talk of deer is true! And all the fan arts we've done will soon get swept away. You'll soon begin to matter more than we fans say!"

The boy relaxed for a while and continued his speech.

"Listen Penny I don't like what I see. All I ask is that you listen to me, and remember I've been one of your best fans all along. You have set your fans on fire; they think they've found a beautiful animal. And you'll hurt them when they'll find they're wrong!"

The fan approached to the peanut and touched her antlers.

"If it weren't for these antlers the myth wouldn't begun, no talk of deer and we called you a peanut. And believe me my admiration for you hasn't died. But every word we say about you today, it gets twisted 'round some other way. And you'll hurt them when they'll find they've lied!"

A girl appeared this time. She was wearing the same blue shirt of the boy. The girl took the boy by his arm and tried to take him away from the place.

"Her famous unshelled form should stay a great unknown also her misleading antlers should disappear from her head, that would be good!" he said to the girl.

"A bow, helmet or a hat with fake antlers would have suited Penny best. She wouldn't confuse no one around, no one at all!"

The boy freed form the girl's catch.

"Listen Penny, do you care for your race? Then you must keep your shell in its place!"

Another boy appeared. This time he helped the girl to take the fanatic away.

"Listen Penny to the warning I give, keep your shell if you want to live! But it's sad to see the chances weakening with every hour! Your fans are blind: too much deer on their minds. It was beautiful, but now it's sour. Yes, everything is going to sour!"

The three guys disappeared in the dark but Penny could still her the fanatic;

"Listen Penny to the warning I give. Keep your shell if you want to live! So come on, come on.

Listen to me, listen to me….!"

Penny woke up.


	2. The cast

The prologue

That was a wonderful day for Gumball Watterson. Mr. Small posted a sheet in the Elmore Junior High's showcase. It was the cast for the next school play: "The beauty and the beast". One of the best tales ever created in history of mankind, and Gumball would play the role of the main protagonist.

But Watterson wasn't happy for that. His happiness reached the top when he realized his girlfriend was going to play the role of the "beauty".

"Yes yes, this is gonna be a wonderful school play!" He thought.

"Congratulations!" his classmates said clapping.

"See you tomorrow for the practice!" Mr. Small said leaving the hall.

After some minutes, the schoolchildren greeted each other and turned back home.


	3. The guy

The guy

The next day, after class, the students found themselves on stage for rehearsals of the play. Everyone was there except the female protagonist who arrived late. It was late for the lesson in synchronized swimming.

"But now you're here, we can begin!" Mr. Small said.

The play was going fine without many hitches. Meanwhile, Gabriel, a 20 years old janitor human boy, was assisting the play after cleaning all the school floors. He left the broom and everything else inside his locker and assisted the school play.

After some minutes, the kids were tired and Mr. Small interrupted the play.

"Ok guys, let's take a break! I'm going to take some snacks for you! Don't cause any trouble!"

Once they were alone, Gumball congratulated Penny for her performance.

"Penny…. that was good! You're a such talented actress! Your performance excited me so much!"

Penny blushed.

"Thanks!"

"Hey Gumball, what's next scene by the way?" Darwin asked.

"Don't you know? It's the last one, were the beast turns into a beautiful prince and kisses the beauty!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

But there wasn't a kissing scene in the script and Gabe knew that. It was just an excuse to kiss Penny.

Gumball hold her girlfriend's hands.

"So, how about we try the kissing scene?" the blue cat said.

"Oh, well, why not?" the shelled peanut-girl answered.

Gumball was finally about to kiss Penny for the first time, but Gabe intervened as soon as their lips were close enough.

"It seems to me a strange thing….. mystifying…. that a cat like you can waste his time on girls of her….. kind!"

Gabe pointed Penny.

(Gumball)"!"

"Hey cool it man!" said Leslie the flower-guy attempting to calm down the cat.

"Yes I can understand that she's friendly and sweet, but to let her kiss you stroke your fur, that's hardly in your line!"

"It's not that I'm saying she's a monster…" said Gabe pointing Penny again.

"….but she doesn't fit in well with your race. And it doesn't help if you're inconsistent…."

Gabe pointed outside;

" …there are lot of other girls out there which seem they are made just for you…."

Gumball blurted:

"Who are you to criticize her? Who are you to despise her? Leave her, she's with me now! If you think you're perfect then you can throw stones, but if you are not perfect then leave her alone!"

Meanwhile Mr. Small came back with the snacks.

"Well, that's all for today. See you tomorrow!" he said after the break.

Gumball left the scene and turned back home. All the others did the same.


	4. The lullaby

The lullaby

Days have passed. The Elmore Junior High's schoolchildren did many rehearsals of the school play without the kissing scene. Gumball was sleepless the night before the big school play. Darwin was sleeping peacefully inside his water bowl, but the blue cat couldn't do that.

"Perhaps I'm too excited!" he thought.

There was funny feeling he couldn't describe, something like…fear.

"Why should I be frightened about a school play?" he thought but he couldn't find an answer.

He went down the stairs to go to the kitchen. Maybe a glass of warm milk would facilitate his sleep.

He drank the milk and his mom Nicole appeared.

"I heard you going down stairs!" the cat mom said.

"Hi mom!" answered the cat son.

"Why are you still awake? Something gone wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just can't sleep!"

"Why? It's for tomorrow? Are worried for the school play?"

"Not really….!" he answered.

"It's just…. I have a bad feeling. Like something terrible will happen tomorrow!"

"Oh, honey, you shouldn't think about that!" said Nicole.

"Everything is gonna be fine. You'll see!"

Nicole opened her son's chamber.

"Come in!" she said.

She sat down on the bed.

"Sit!" she commanded.

Gumball sat on his mother's lap. After a while, Nicole started to stroke his head. Then she moved her mouth and started to sing a lullaby in order to make him sleep.

"You should try not to get worried; try not to turn on to problems that frighten you. Don't you know that everything is all right? And I want you to sleep well tonight. Let the world turn without you tonight. So close your eyes and relax; think of nothing tonight!"

She sang the song over and over again then his son fell asleep.


	5. The shell

The Shell

Therefore, the play day arrived, but it wasn't as planned. Everything was perfect but, during the kissing scene, Watterson accidentally cracked Penny's shell. Everyone gasped, especially Penny's dad, Patrick.

"Something dangerous and unstable lies over this shell!" he said taking his daughter away from the blue cat.

He was so upset for the inconvenience that took a drastic decision.

"From now on I forbid you to see my daughter again! I'll send her to another school in another city!" he said despite his decision didn't make much sense.

"Go to your room!" said when Watterson left.

Penny looked at her cracked eye in the mirror and took a decision.

He escaped by climbing down window with a rope made of sheets and then she went to Watterson.

Gumball was on his bed and crying aloud when he heard Penny knocking at his window.

"What are you doing here?" the blue cat asked opening the window and letting her come inside.

The antlered peanut took a deep breath.

"You are going to see how really I am!" She said.

There was a big explosion.

When the glow faded, what appeared to Watterson was indescribable.

There was a yellow creature. It was equipped with a small pair of wings that allow her to float. She also had two couples of tentacles tentacles, one placed in the upper part of her body and one in the lower part; those were supposed to be her legs and arms, but devoid of hands and feet. Her eyes were small with red pupils. Her head had still the antlers.

Penny's body looked like a big…. lightbulb with the tentacles. The tentacles were orange while the rest of the body was yellow wrapped with a yellow glowing light.

Gumball gasped.

"Why that face? Am I monster?" said Penny.

Watterson couldn't even answer or say something to the creature that immediately changed its appearance. Now she was a squirrel ... with antlers. Then she changed her appearance into a dragon and many more. She also took the form of a Kraken and destroyed half of Watterson's room. she turned into a winged creature and flew away. Watterson had clung to it desperately and asked to stop. Finally she stopped but the creature continued to change like it was possessed. She assumed forms of animals such as the jackalope and those of a mudman. Then she became a wolf and hid behind a hedge. Watterson caught and recognized her thanks to her antlers.

Watterson accepted the new form of his girlfriend.

"That's not who you are, that's just how you feel!" He said and, for the first time, he kissed her.


	6. The interceptors

The interceptors

One day, a caped guy with grey skin and a long red bear named George Dreedwing was heading to his headquarter in order to meet the others.

He entered inside his headquarter and used the elevator to reach the basement where all the other members were waiting for him.

He arrived in a large room surrounded by many agents. Dreedwing took off his cap showing his red hair. Two guys recognized him and they went to greet him.

Those were his members Sirrus Sarix and Andrew Bold; tow caped guys with grey skin and red hair.

Sarix was small and thin with an eye scar and no beard. Andrew Bold taller than Sarix but smaller than George, he had no scars, a short beard and he was wearing a monocle.

These three guys were also called "the Interceptors" a group of ex-officers with the rule of defending and preserving Elmore's peace by any menace.

"Good Dreedwing, the council is waits for you. The agents and the guards are here for you!" Sarix said.

"Ah gentlemen, you know why we are here. We've not much time and quite a problem here!"

He extracted a DVD from his pocket and putted in a DVD player.

From the big screen appeared images caught by surveillance cameras.

It was evening and everything seemed quiet when something busted Watterson's house. The interceptors were frightened watching the shape-shifting creature changing its appearance and devastating everything in her way with no control at all.

"Who is this creature?" said Andrew when he saw the creature turning into an antlered lightbulb.

"It's Penny Fitzgerald, Watterson's girlfriend! You can recognize her by her antlers!" answered Dreedwing.

"What happened to her?" said an agent.

"She took off her shell and now she's unshelled!" answered Dreedwing.

"How long she must remain unshelled?" asked Sarix.

A sad answer followed;

"Her shell is completely destroyed, she'll be unshelled forever!" George said.

Everyone gasped.

"There's more! Watch Elmore's news!" an agent suggested.

Dreedwing took the remote control and tuned the big TV screen on the braking news.

What they saw shocked everyone in the room;

They saw people overjoyed to see Penny wandering in Elmore with Gumball. She was acquiring attention and praises by whole city. Like a superstar.

"You are a superstar…..you are a superstar….. you are a superstar…. you are a superstar" the crowd screamed smiling and waving at her.

The interceptors were speechless.

"Listen to that howling mob of blockheads in the street. A pair of transformation into a monster and the whole town's on her feet!" Sarix said.

"She is dangerous!" the interceptors said.

"….she's a superstar…." the crowd said.

"She's dangerous!" the interceptors said again.

Gumball and Penny were leading in to a restaurant always greeted by the crowd.

"Better turn it off! This common crowd is much too loud!" Dreedwing said.

The interceptors turned off the TV screen and sat around a table. Then they talked about the situation.

"What then to do about Penny Fitzgerald? This glowing lightbulb?" asked Andrew.

"She has no control of her powers, no control at all!" said Sarix.

"One thing I have to say: that Penny isn't cool!" said Andrew.

"We dare not leave her at her own, or else her powers will get out of control once more!" Sarix said.

"You're right! The stakes we are gambling are frighteningly high!" Andrew said.

"But how can we stop her? Her powers are big!" Sarix also said.

"She's more dangerous than Tina and Hector!" said Andrew also worried.

"I see bad things arising. The future of Elmore is getting quite bad! I see blood and destruction, the end of the world because of one girl!" Dreedwing said.

"The annihilation of the world because of one little girl!" Dreedwing said incredulous.

"Because…. because of one girl!" the other two said.

"So, we must stop her…. Let's call the guards!" Sarix said.

"No wait…" Dreedwing answered.

"….we need a more permanent solution to our problem!"

"But what kind of solution?" Andrew asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"The only solution is to crush her completely! For the sake of Elmore, this Penny must die!" Dreedwing answered.

"Must die….must die….this Penny must die!" the three caped guys said agreeing.

"So like Rachel Wilson before her, this Penny must die!" Andrew said.

Sarix interrupted;

"Yes but how do we deal with this shape-shifting creature? She shape-shifts into a wolf and something bigger! Like a dragon or a giant octopus!"

Andrew nodded.

"Yes, how to stop her? We are few!"

Dreedwing had an idea.

"Then we'll ensure the entire city will be against her! We'll stop all this "Pennymania" by showing to the people how dangerous she really is with our video!"

The other two guys appreciated the idea.

"But a video won't be enough. If we want to convince the people we need also a witness!" Sarix said.

"Then we are decided, we'll seek a witness!" Dreedwing said.

Meanwhile people finished greeting Gumball and Penny and they finally start to enjoy their date with a dish of spaghetti and meatballs.


	7. The warning

The warning

Many days have passed since Penny destroyed her shell and she happily dated with Watterson many times.

One night they were feeding birds at the park.

"Time to go! I have an important training tomorrow!" Penny said.

"All right!" Gumball answered.

"Don't you come along?"

"I'll stay here for a while. I have to finish these breadcrumbs!"

"All right, good night!"

"Good night, Penny!"

So, the blue cat returned to feed the birds.

"What a beautiful night!" a voice said when the blue cat finished the breadcrumbs.

Gumball turned his head: three caped guys were standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh yes. Where are our manners? I'm George Caiaphas Dreedwing!" the big one said.

"I'm Sarix!" the guy with the scar said.

"And I'm Andrew!" the one with the monocle said.

Gumball didn't like their appearance. He stepped back a bit frightened.

"Don't be frightened by our appearance, you shouldn't fear us! We are nice guys! Our job is to defend Elmore by future menaces!" Dreedwing explained giving a business card to Gumball.

The blue cat looked at the card and put it in his pocket.

"What are you doing here?" Gumball asked.

The guy with the long beard talked.

"We were watching you because we have something important to tell you!"

"Why didn't talk to me before?" the blue cat asked.

But the guy with a scar talked.

"We had to wait the right moment to talk to you. We had to wait the monster's departure!"

Gumball was confused.

"Monster? What monster?"

"Come on, you are a clever cat. You know what we're talking about!" Andrew said.

"You mean Penny? What's wrong with her?"

"Well…. Do you still love her?" Sarix said.

"Of course I do!"

"Even now she is a shape shifting monster?"

"Fairy! She's a fairy!" the blue cat said.

The three caped guys stood speechless for Gumball's latest statement.

"Oh well, whatever she is….. don't you mind of her powers?" Sarix asked.

"No, why should I?"

"What if she shape shifts in to a monster and she rips your head?" Dreedwing said.

Gumball was scared about those words.

"How can you say that? She won't do such a thing! She loves me!"

"Ok, maybe you're right, but what if she'll hurt someone you care about?" Dreedwing also said.

Gumball was shocked.

"See? You're shocked. . We saw everything that night when she destroyed her shell; we have a footage. So be our witness Mr. Watterson so we can stop her before she'll do something terrible!" Andrew said.

"Impossible. She's a nice girl! You don't know her!"

Gumball had enough of the three guys.

"You just hate Penny! Now if you can excuse me, I'm going home. I'm very tired!"

Gumball left the park.

"Please Watterson….. think about it! Your love for Penny may cost someone's life!" Dreedwing said but the cat was too far away.


	8. The rampage

The rampage

One day Penny looked depressed and Gumball didn't know why.

After school, she quickly surpassed the others without saying anything.

"What's wrong with her?" Leslie said.

Gumball was returning home with Darwin when he felt an earthquake.

"What's going on?" Darwin asked.

Some people were running away.

"Help! Elmore is under attack by a giant monster!" they screamed.

"Oh no!" Gumball gasped.

"Where are you going? It can be dangerous, "Darwin said following him.

A huge Kraken-like monster was destroying everything. It was wrapping cars with its tentacles and it was throwing them against helicopters who arrived in relief. From the huge, Gumball saw two little antlers.

"No Penny, what are you doing? You're destroying everything. Stop! "

No one listened; his voice was confused with the screams of the terrorized people.

Gumball approached to the monster and screamed louder;

"Stop it, why are you doing this?"

The monster was about to turn around to grab a helicopter. Darwin noticed a tentacle was about to hit his friend.

"Gumball ... .. Be careful!" He shouted but Gumball couldn't hear him.

Then he ran and saved the blue cat by pushing him on the ground. But Darwin was heavily struck by the tentacle.

"Ouch!" He shouted.

He flight for several meters before landing violently on the asphalt.

Gumball stood up.

"Darwin!" he cried seeing his friend laying lifeless on the ground.

Gumball wrapped his friend with his arms.

"Darwin, please, say something, open your eyes. Talk to me! "

The orange fish slowly opened his eyes and, slowly, he spoke;

"Gum ... ball ... ..I…want .. ...to go. ...back ... . home ... ..!"

He closed his eyes without saying anything else.

"Darwin no! Darwin noooooo...! "Gumball cried.

Penny assisted the scene and felt sorry. She turned into a rat and ran off.

Soon some ambulances arrived to aid the victims. Darwin was brought in the intensive care unit at "Elmore General Hospital". Gumball was watching him from the incubator with his entire family.

"Will he wake up?" Gumball asked to the doctor.

"His injuries are serious but his heart is still beating. He may wake up anymore!"

Darwin's fate was unsure.


	9. The plan

The plan

Gumball met the interceptors in their headquarter.

"Now if I help you, it matters what you see these sordid kinda things are coming hard to me. It took me some time to figured out what to do! I weighed the whole thing out before I came to you! I really didn't come here of my own accord…."

The interceptors were carefully listening.

"…I came because I had to. I'm the one who saw. My girlfriend has powers which she can't control, she hit my dear Darwin and now he's at the hospital! I fear she's no longer the friendly and sweet girl she was before! I must act for our good. Then I'll be your witness but promise me you won't kill her!"

A tear started running from Watterson's eye.

Watterson knelt on the ground before the three guys.

"Cut the protesting Mr. Watterson and forget the excuses!" Sarix said taking the blue cat from the floor.

"We have the papers, now we can arrest her!" said Dreedwing.

"You know her movements…" Andrew also said.

" …then you'll be handy to us!" Sarix said finishing the sentence.

"Your help in this matter won't go unrewarded! We'll pay you in silver cash on the nail!" Sarix said showing a clinking moneybag.

"You just have to tell us where our soldiers can find her!"

"With no crowd around her…." Andrew said

"….then we can't fail!" Dreedwing said finishing the sentence.

"I don' want your dirt money!" the blue cat protested.

"But you might as well take it, we think that you should!" Andrew said.

"Think of the things you can do with that money: buy a car or something for your family….." Sarix said.

"….or you can always give to the poor!" Andrew suggested.

"We know your motives, we know your feelings! This is not blood money it's a reward, nothing more!" Dreedwing explained.

Gumball kneeled on the floor. He looked thoughtful;

"I don't know how to love…her. I love her so….! She scares me so….! She's sweet but she doesn't fit in well with my….race!"

"What he is saying?" Andrew asked.

Someone was trying to answer but Gumball talked suddenly;

"You'll find Penny this Thursday night in Elmore Park. Just me and her!"

"Well done Watterson!" the three interceptors said.

Everything was settled.

"Then you'll take your girlfriend to the park and when you'll be ready give us a signal!" Dreedwing said.

"What signal?" Watterson asked.

"Well, something like….."


	10. The date

The date

On Thursday, after school, Watterson went to the Fitzgerald's house. He knocked on the door;

"Who's there?" Patrick said from the peephole.

"I'm Watterson, is Penny at home?"

"Oh, it's you!"

Patrick opened the door.

"She's in her room! She feels depressed!"

"Can I see her?"

Patrick agreed.

Gumball went upstairs and found his girlfriend lying on the bed.

"Hi Penny!"

No response.

"Penny?"

This time the glowing creature opened her eyes.

"Gumball!" she screamed.

Penny hugged the cat.

"Why so happy?" the blue cat asked.

His girlfriend explained;

"You know, for a moment I feared I'd never see you again for what I've done to Darwin two days ago…"

"I'm so sorry for what happened to your brother, trust me, I'm not proud of that!" she confessed.

"Oh, never mind!" he said.

Gumball also tried something to cheer her up:

"How about if we go out tonight?"

"A date? I would but I'm scared…."

"Of what?"

"I fear to get arrested if I go out, you know….for what I did!"

"You shouldn't worry! No one, except me, knows that you were the monster!" Gumball answered smiling.

"I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like you! Let's go!"

Penny explained she was about to have a date with her boyfriend.

"Are you sure about this?" her father asked.

"Don't worry dad! I can take care of myself!"

The answer convinced the big peanut with moose-like antlers.

"If you say so! However, be careful and be back in two hours! Understood?"

"Sure. See you later daddy!"

Patrick closed the door.

Once alone, Gumball and Penny had an ice cream and went to the beach to enjoy the sunset.

"Oh, it's so romantic!" said Penny.

"Yeah!" Watterson said and began to throw small stones making some small jumps on the water.

Penny watched him all the time.

"Shall we go to the park?" the cat proposed once the Sun went down.

"Gumball Oh, I was going to say the same thing!"

Then they went to the park and they sat on a bench.

"What a fantastic night!" Said Penny satisfied.

"Yup!" her boyfriend said.

Gumball wouldn't ruin such beautiful night, but there was something subtle he had to tell to his girlfriend.

"Penny?" he said.

"What?"

"I was wondering….why did you turn into a monster that day? Something bad did happen?"

Gumball knew Penny's transformations were based on her feelings. If that day she turned into a monster then something really bad happened.

Penny's voice sounded almost like a confession;

"Oh Gumball, it was terrible! I was kicked from cheerleading group! I couldn't take the pon-pons and dance with no hands and feet!" she explained.

There was quiet.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the cat said feeling sorry for her.

"Then I turned into a monster and destroyed everything. But now, I'll make you a promise! From now on, no more transformations!" she stated.

"What?"

"I won't let the emotions control me again. I'll control them from now on!"

"Oh, that's good!"

A pale of moonlight lit them. The blue cat and the yellow antlered creature looked in each other eyes. The romantic scene was perfect. The night was perfect. A kiss would be the cherry on top.

"Kiss?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

They closed their eyes and kissed.

"It's the signal!" a voice said.

An army surrounded Penny. Dozens of weapons were set on her.


	11. The arrest

The arrest

The atmosphere was tense.

"What's going on?" Penny said frightened and confused.

Three caped grey guys appeared among the agents.

"Penny! We are so overjoyed to meet you face-to-face! I'm Dreedwing, this is Andrew and this is Sarix!"

"What do you want from me?"

"You must pay the serious crimes facing you!" Dreedwing said.

"You also supposed to be a fairy….well, is it true?"

"That's what you say. You say that I am!" she answered.

"Then, what are you going to do tonight?" Sarix said

"Do you give up or do you plan to put up a fight?" Andrew said.

Penny's arm turned into a claw.

"No, no, no, I promised!" she thought.

Her claw turned into an orange tentacle and kept a calm and cool attitude.

"So, you give up?" the guy with the long beard said.

The fairy like creature kept quiet.

"Then you're making our job easy!" Sarix said.

The all were surprised for her reaction.

"There you have it gentlemen, what more evidence do we need?" Andrew said.

"So, let's take her to the judge! Watterson thanks for your collaboration!"

Andrew dropped the moneybag to the blue cat.

"Gumball…..why you betrayed me…with a kiss?" Penny said sadly.

A soldier stunned Penny with a shock.

The agents sang;

"Now we her! Now we got her!"

The interceptors took Penny away.

Meanwhile, Watterson turned back home. Along the way, he dropped the moneybag near a sleepy homeless furry man in an alley.


	12. The judge

The judge

The judge Ganin, a male chimp with glasses, was going to sleep when someone knocked his door.

"Who goes there?"

The three interceptors showed with the agents holding the glowing creature.

"Who is this little girl that lights my hallway? Who is this unfortunate?"

"Someone Penny, the monster who destroyed half Elmore few days ago!" Dreedwing answered.

"So is this the monster right? I'm really quite surprise. It looks so… small!"

"It has antlers and it's not a deer at all!" the judge also said looking at her antlers.

"You also have glowing light. Are you a fairy?"

There was silence.

"Your words, not mine!" Penny answered.

"What do you mean by that? That is not an answer! If you are really the monster we are looking for then you're deep in trouble, my dear Penny!"

The judge gave a look to his agenda.

"Since this week I'm free we'll set your trial tomorrow. I'm sure whole Elmore will be there!"

Penny was quiet and unconcerned.

"How can someone in your state be so cool about its fate? An amazing thing, this silent…. fairy!" the judge said curious.

"Take her away. Be sure she won't escape!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the interceptors said.

The guard took Penny to a small cell. The yellow glowing creature slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	13. The request

The request

Everything was dark and Penny was lonely. No one was around but she didn't mind about that. Penny was sitting immobile on the floor with her head bowed for her fate.

Suddenly a young human girl appeared from nowhere. A pale of light illuminated her. She was wearing a blue shirt with a rainbow logo printed on. She looked sad, as she was responsible for Penny's fate (for some reason). She stared at the yellow glowing creature for a while then she talked;

"I've been living to see you! I was dying to see you without your shell but you shouldn't be like this. This was so unexpected, how could I see that coming? Could we start again please?"

The girl tried to lift the creature from the ground.

"I've been very hopeful so far but now for the first time…. I think we're going wrong. Hurry up and tell me it won't end like this. Could we start again please?"

Penny was about to say something when a young boy appeared. He was wearing the same blue shirt and, just like the girl, he was sad about his favorite character;

"I think you've made your point now. You've even gone a bit too far to prove us wrong. Before it gets too frightening, we ought to call a halt. So could we start again please?" he said.

More boys and girls appeared to join to the others;

"We've been living to see you! Dying to see you without your shell but you shouldn't be like this.

This was so unexpected! How could we see that coming? Could we start again please?"

Even more kids appeared. This time a huge crowd of fans gathered before the antlered creature;

"We think you've made your point now. You've even gone a bit too far to prove us wrong.

Before it gets too frightening, we ought to call a halt. So could we start again please?" they said.

"Could we start again please?" screamed the boys.

"Could we start again please?" screamed the girls.

Penny closed her eyes. She was touched for their compassion and their empathy. They were just asking to see their favorite character back in her shell just like the good old times.

A tear ran out over her.

"Could we start again…...?"

Was the last thing she heard before she woke up.


	14. The trial

The Trial

The trial took place outside in order to receive all the people. As the judge predicted, whole Elmore was there.

Whole people of Elmore was present except the victims. The Fitzgerald family were kept in a cage to prevent them interfering the trial.

The judge was sitting on a big chair. Penny was chained. An iron collar was chained around her neck.

The three interceptors were standing in front of a screen and a DVD player.

The Watterson (except Darwin) were presents. Nicole and Anais were mild, Gumball looked worried and Richard was listening some music with his mp3 player.

When the very last member of the jury arrived, the trial started.

"Your honor, members of the jury, we know why we are here!" Dreedwing said.

"We all know what happened a few days ago and we all want the culprit of the massacre."

"Your honor, we can ensure that the culprit is here before us ... .."

"Indicate the culprit, please!" the judge said.

Dreedwing and the other two interceptors pointed Penny.

The crowd looked amazed, also incredulous.

"Do you have any proof?" the judge asked.

The interceptors inserted the DVD. The images of Penny destroying Watterson house and causing other troubles appeared on the screen.

People gasped and started mumbling.

"Your honor, we are sure the monster who attacked Elmore few days ago is the same of the video, in fact is Penny shapeshifted!" Dreedwing said when the mumbling stopped.

"Are you sure? Do you have a witness?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor!"

Then Gumball was called to witness. What he did was telling the truth he told the moment when he saw the monster and he confirmed the monster was Penny.

"Can you tell us where the monster is?" the judge said.

"Yes!"

"Where is it?"

"There!" the blue cat said.

"You can point it?"

Gumball reluctantly pointed his girlfriend.

Dreedwing smiled.

"We finished your honor!" he said.

Gumball turned back to his seat. Thanks to his witness and the interceptor's video Penny was declared guilty by the members of the jury.


	15. The punishment

The punishment

Penny was declared guilty. It was time to decide her sentence.

"There would be the penalty but we have no law to put a 12 years old girl to death!" the judge said.

The three interceptors had a solution;

" We're prepared for this!" Dreedwing said.

Sarix showed a big bottle of glass.

"Your honor all we ask is to put her inside this bottle, designed by us, where she won't shape-shift or harm anybody else!" Andrew explained.

"And punished!" the crowd screamed angry.

"Bring in the accused!" the judge said.

Soon Penny was brought before the judge.

"Talk to me Fitzgerald, you have been brought here and condemned by all people! Do you have a first idea why did you deserve all this?" the judge asked.

Penny was quiet for a while.

"I only shown my true form and find that I get damned…" she answered.

"But what is truth? Is truth a scapegoat? We all have truths, are ours the same as yours?" the judge said interrupting her.

"Punish her! Punish her!" the crowd screamed upset.

"What do you mean? You'd punish this little fairy?" the judge said surprised.

"We don't believe in fairies!" the crowd answered.

"She's so young, are you sure about this?"

"We don't believe in fairies, punish her!" the crowd insisted.

"Well, I guess you're right to not believe in fairies; till now Penny as fairy she has been noticeably lacking! So what is this Penny? Why unshelled she's so different?"

"We want her punished!" the crowd screamed impatient.

The judge pulled up a hand in sign to keep quiet the crowd.

"Come to me Fitzgerald!"

He gave another very close look to her.

"Look at your Fitzgerald; I'll agree she's unstable, ought to be locked up, but that is not a reason to destroy her! She's a sad little girl with no identity. She's not a fairy or a peanut. Not a deer…."

"Punish her! Punish her!" the crowd repeated.

"Behold your superstar. Behold your shattered fairy!"

"We don't believe in fairies!"

"You insist, you want to give me no choice! This creature seems harmless but she still upsets you! She looks misguided; she thinks she's innocent but…"

The judged summoned his sentence.

".…to keep you people happy then we'll flog her!"

"Noooooo!" the little blue cat screamed.

Penny was put upside down. A guard arrived armed with a whip. After giving a whipping test on the floor, he began to whip Penny's back.

The judge began to take into account the number of lashes, it had to be thirty (the number of Penny's victims).

"One….." the judge said.

"AHHhhhh!" Gumball screamed.

During the first lash, the crowd rejoiced. The interceptors were overjoyed. Patrick and his family decided to not watching the scene.

"two…..three…four….five….six…seven….eight…..nine….." the judge said while the others laughed and enjoyed the torture of the little creature.

"….ten….eleven…..twelve…thirteen…..fourteen….." Penny's glowing light started to fade.

"…..fiftheen…..sixteen…..seventeen…eighteen…nineteen….twenty….." Penny's light is getting even weaker.

"Twenty-one…twenty-two….twenty-three…..twenty-four….twenty-five…..twenty-six….…..twenty-seven…..twenty-eight…."

After twenty-nine lashes, Gumball fainted.

When he woke up the trail was over and Penny was gone.


	16. The remorse

The remorse

Watterson found them celebrating their success.

"My God, I saw her! She looked three-quarters dead. They beaten her so hard that I felt bad, and I know who everybody's gonna blame. I don't believe she knows I acted for our good and I'd save her if I could. My…..what have I done?" he screamed.

The three caped guys intervened;

"Cut the confessions Mr. Watterson, stop crying and forget the excuses! We don't understand why you're so filled with remorse!" Sarix said.

"You said the truth and Penny has been stopped. Elmore is a safer place now. You backed the right horse!" Andrew said.

"What you have done will be the saving of Elmore, you'll be remembered forever for this!" Dreedwing said.

"Not only you glory and the reputation of a hero you also got pretty good wages. All this just for one little kiss!" Sarix said.

"We didn't expect to see her flogged but that's what people wanted!" Andrew said.

"But where is she now?" Gumball asked.

"They put her inside the bottle of glass and took her in a secret location!" Dreedwing explained.

"You shouldn't be sorry for her. She could use her powers to free herself but she was so sorry for what she did to you that she waived and accepted her punishment!" Sarix said.

Gumball bowed his head.

"Penny… I know you can't hear me but what I did was only for our good! I have been spattered with your blood. I should be dragged in the slime and the mud!" he whispered.

"If you only collaborated with us that night your friend Darwin would be with you!" Andrew said.

"Darwin…"

Nicole arrived some minutes later, she looked overjoyed;

"Come with me…" she said taking her son by hand.

"…I received an important call!"


	17. The epilogue

The epilogue

One week have passed since the end of the trial.

"Breakfast's ready!" Nicole announced.

Gumball woke up and went downstairs with Anais.

"Here we are!" the little pink bunny said.

Soon they received their cereal bowls with some milk. They were about to start their breakfast when a voice came from above.

Darwin went down the stairs with the help of a crutch;

"W-wait for me!" he said.

It passed one week since Darwin woke up from his coma. The doctors said a miracle occurred to him. There was only 20% of chance to see that happening. Gumball couldn't explain that but it happened and he was so happy and relieved to see that. Also his family was happy to have Darwin back home.

"I hate this crutch!" he said.

Gumball reassured him;

"Don't worry! The doctor said you have to use that tool for a month then you'll be able to walk once again!"

The orange fish sat next to Gumball and ate his breakfast.

"You have to hurry now, your bus is here!" Nicole said when the school bus was behind their house.

"Yes mom!" the little bunny said.

They sat on the bus and they started a new day of school.

END


End file.
